Elle me rend dingue
by AsukaSL
Summary: [OS]Alors que Sakura se baladait tranquillement elle découvre Shaolan, plongé dans ses pensées. Intrigué elle le pousse à se confier à elle. C'est ma première Songfic.


**Coucou !**

**Me revoilà avec une song-fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! En tout cas je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour « Quand le danger s'en mêle… ».**

**Bon, pour le bien de mon histoire je dois vous précisez certaines choses. Shaolan ne s'est jamais déclaré à Sakura car à ce moment là il ne ressentait pas de véritable amour pour elle. Et il a préféré garder tout ça pour lui car il ne comprend pas vraiment se qu'il lui arrive. Euh… Je crois que c'est tout… ah oui… ils ont 19-20 ans. Voilà !**

**Bon maintenant j'arrête de parler (ou plutôt d'écrire mes commentaires) et vous laisse lire mon histoire.**

**Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de CLAMP. Et la chanson « Elle me rend dingue » est de _****_Humphrey. _****_J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà

* * *

_**

**Elle me rend dingue

* * *

**

Sakura marchait tranquillement dans un parc, la météo était clémente, se qui lui permit de se balader en ce beau dimanche après-midi. Elle adorait venir ici, c'était reposant. Depuis qu'elle avait capturé toutes les cartes bien des choses c'était produites : Shaolan était repartit en Chine pour finalement revenir deux ans plus tard, Eriol était resté à Tomoeda pour être avec Tomoyo. Toute la petite bande avait continué à traîner ensemble. Ils allaient tous au même lycée.

Elle continuait à marcher tranquillement en repensant à se que lui avait annoncé Tomoyo juste avant, elle et Eriol allait partir pendant trois semaines à la découverte du monde. Elle ne lui avait pas dit sur le coup mais Sakura enviait vraiment son amie, après tout elle était avec Eriol depuis 2 ans, alors que notre pauvre fleur de cerisier était toujours seule… Oh bien sûr elle avait eu quelques aventures mais rien de bien sérieux.

Sakura releva la tête pour regarder le magnifique paysage qui se dessinait devant elle et s'aperçut qu'une personne était assise sur le banc en face la tête dans ses mains regardant le sol d'un air absent. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, ses cheveux couleurs chocolat, ses yeux ambrés et ce visage qui arborait toujours cette expression froide. Oui, c'était bien Shaolan. Elle continua à l'observer, il avait l'air préoccupé et il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa présence. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Salut... Ca va ? » Dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Cette voix… Oui ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, celle qui le hantait depuis tant d'années maintenant. Il releva la tête. Elle était devant lui, lui adressant le genre de sourire qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

« Je vais bien et toi ? »

« Impeccable… Mais ce n'est pas beau de mentir tu sais. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Car je vois bien que tu es préoccupé. Raconte moi tout. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Shaolan la regarda un instant se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment lui raconter se à quoi il pensait, c'est-à-dire elle.

« Et bien… je ne veux pas te déranger avec mes histoire. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. C'est moi qui te le demande alors confie toi. Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

« Très bien. »

Il respira un bon coup et se lança, après tout, elle pourra peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair.

**_Laisse-moi te parler de cette fille,_**

« C'est à cause d'une fille. »

« Oh… Continu… »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette simple phrase commençait à la faire regretter de l'avoir forcé à parler. Ou plutôt si, elle savait se qu'elle avait… Encore une fille… Alors il ne s'intéresserait donc jamais à elle ?

**_Elle me rend dingue je n'arrive plus à dormir,_**

**_Je ne contrôle plus rien_**

**_J'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être avec qu'elle,_**

« Elle hante mes pensées jour et nuit… Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es si distrait parfois ? »

**_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_**

**_Quand elle est près de moi j'deviens sourd_**

« Oui, c'est pour ça. »

« Je comprends mieux »

**_Mon coeur bat comme un tambour_**

**_C'est fou, j'ai des frissons partout_**

**_Et mon pouls s'accélère, j'ai besoin d'secours_**

« Je sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. »

**_Choeur : t'es amoureux_**

« C'est pourtant clair. Tu es amoureux de cette fille Shaolan. »

Cette phrase le fit sursauter. Lui amoureux ? Non impossible. Il ne savait se qu'était l'amour. Non, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux.

**_Nan j'pense pas c'est juste inhabituel pour moi_**

« Non, ça ne peux pas être ça. »

**_Choeur : allez avoue-le_**

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. C'est forcément ça. »

**_Détrompe-toi, ça n'arrive pas comme ça_**

« Je ne pense pas. »

**_Choeur : t'es amoureux_**

« Mais moi je te le dis. »

**_Ah bon tu crois tu ma l'air bien sûre de toi_**

**_Choeur : allez avoue-le_**

**_Ok ça s'voit, ça me dépasse, c'est plus fort que moi_**

« Bon, si tu veux. »

« T'es incroyable. Continu, tu va voir, plus tu continuera à parler d'elle plus ça deviendra une évidence pour toi. »

**_  
_****_Elle me rend dingue dingue_**

**_Oui c'est dingue dingue dingue_**

**_C'qui m'arrive, j'suis soumis_**

**_Elle envoûte mon esprit_**

« De toute façon en parler ou pensée à elle revient au même. Mais ça fait du bien. »

« Alors continu à en parler. »

**_  
_****_Un sourire de sa part_**

**_M'illumine et me remplit de joie_**

**_J'suis comme un gosse dans une foire_**

**_C'est comme ça à chaque fois_**

« A chaque fois que je la vois sourire et même rire, je me sens plus heureux. »

**_J'aime entendre sa petite voix douce_**

**_Les mots qui sortent de sa bouche_**

**_Comme une mélodie qui m'envoûte_**

« Et sa voix… Une douce mélodie qui m'enivre à chaque fois »

**_  
_****_Choeur : t'es amoureux_**

« C'est se que je disais Shaolan, t'es amoureux »

**_Peut-être pas après tout je ne la connais pas_**

« Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas être amoureux comme ça. Et puis, je ne la connais pas t'en que ça en réalité. »

**_Choeur : allez avoue-le_**

« Mais rend toi à l'évidence ! »

**_Je n'sais pas, ça n'arrive pas comme ça_**

« J'ai jamais été amoureux Sakura, je peux pas dire que c'est vraiment ça. »

**_Chœur : t'es amoureux_**

« Mais moi je te le dit, alors fais moi confiance ! »

**_Ah bon tu crois tu ma l'air si sûre de toi_**

« T'es vraiment sûre se toi ? »

**_Chœur : allez avoue-le_**

« Certaine. »

**_Ok ça s'voit, c'est même plus que ça..._**

« T'as raison… Je suis bien amoureux alors… »

Ca y est... Il l'avait reconnu. Elle avait espéré qu'il lui dise qu'elle faisait totalement erreur, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette fille. Mais se n'était pas le cas. Elle cru qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur quand elle l'entendit dire cette phrase. Elle le contempla un instant, il regardait en face de lui, ses yeux brillait de vie et il avait se petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait l'air heureux maintenant. C'est sûr, elle aurait préféré être celle qui lui aurait rendu cette étincelle de joie dans ses yeux, mais tant pis… Tout se qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il soit heureux, et si c'était le cas, elle le serait également.

**_Il faut que tu te lances_**

**_Dis-lui tout ce que tu ressens_**

« Maintenant va la voir et dis lui se que tu ressens. »

En entendant sa phrase Shaolan tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes. Lui dire…

**_  
_****_C'est c'que j'aimerais faire_**

**_Mais je n'sais pas comment_**

« J'aimerais bien… Mais je lui dis quoi ? »

Et en plus il lui demandait comment faire… Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette situation… Elle était vraiment blessée… Elle ne pensait plus qu'a une chose : partir et le laisser là. Le voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Elle n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'elle le pouvait dans les bras d'une autre… Ca faisait si mal.

**_  
_****_Dis-lui simplement, te prend pas la tête lâche toi_**

« Dis lui se que tu as sur le cœur tout simplement. »

« Ok. Merci Saki. »

« De rien, maintenant, je te laisse. Je dois y aller. Bye, à demain. »

Elle se leva précipitamment et commença à partir. Shaolan la regarda d'abord faire, mais c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, s'il devait se déclarer c'était maintenant. Il se leva, la rattrapa.

« Attends. »

« Non, laisse moi partir Shaolan. »

Elle était toujours dos à lui, elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, c'était trop dur, et de plus elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie qu'elle commençait à pleurer, mais sa voix la trahissait. Shaolan avait devinez qu'elle retenait ses larmes… Pourquoi ? D'un geste il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face (Nda : rooh, ça fait lourd mais c'est pas grave…). D'un geste tendre il essuya une unique larme qui avait réussi à couler sur sa joue.

« Sakura… Qu'est se qui se passe ? »

« Rien je t'assure. »

« Ne me ment pas. Il y a quelques minutes tu allais bien et maintenant tu pleurs. Pourquoi ? »

« Lâches moi et laisse moi partir »

Elle essaya a nouveau de partir mais Shaolan resserra légèrement sa prise. Il ne voulait pas la laisser s'en aller sans savoir se qui lui arrivait.

« Tu ne pourra partir que quand tu m'auras dit pourquoi tu pleurs. »

« MAIS QU'EST SE QUE CA PEUT BIEN TE FAIRE ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE MAINTENANT ET VA LA RETROUVER ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu cris comme ça d'un coup ? »

« QU'EST SE QUI M'ARRIVE ? se qui m'arrive shaolan c'est que ça fait maintenant un an que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention, que tu daigne me regarder autrement que comme une amie ! Et toi, tu n'as rien vu ! non pire ! tu tombes amoureux d'une autre fille ! Et moi dans cette histoire je suis censé réagir comment a ton avis ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… C'était une crise de jalousie qu'elle lui faisait ? Alors… Elle partageait ses sentiments ? Et depuis un an ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas y croire… Et pourtant c'est se qu'elle venait de lui dire à l'instant même. Sans se contrôler davantage il prit son visage entre ses mains, s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Après un court baiser il se recula, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux une totale incompréhension. Il lui sourit.

« Tu m'as dit que je devais me déclarer maintenant auprès de cette fille, c'est vrai

**_Je suis dingue d'elle_**

**_Et cette fille c'est toi..._**

**_Tu me rends dingue dingue_**

**_Oui c'est dingue dingue dingue_**

**_C'qui m'arrive, j'suis soumis_**

**_Tu envoûtes mon esprit_**

**_C'est dingue dingue ..._** »

Elle n'en revenait pas à son tour… Ainsi c'est d'elle dont il parlait depuis le début ? C'est elle dont il était tombé amoureux. De joie elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front ils se regardèrent un instant. Ils étaient heureux, ils s'étaient enfin déclarés tous les deux et ils étaient enfin ensemble.

« Je t'aime Sakura. »

« Je t'aime aussi Shaolan. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un baisser plein de tendresse, de passion mais surtout plein d'amour.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**Snif… J'ai adoré écrire cette song-fic. C'était ma première, mais quand j'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio j'ai tout de suite pensé à eux… J'espère que tout ça vous a plu en tout cas. Gros bisous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
